True Confessions, A Virgin and Brotherly Love
by Tricky1
Summary: What happens when Kagome is kidnapped and Sesshomaru comes in the night to claim the Tetsusaiga?
1. Default Chapter

True Confessions, A Virgin, and Brotherly Love

Chapter 1: In Moonshine Forest

"Let's go, Kagome," said Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a wide plain. On one side of the plain, there was a large forest where Shippo and Miroku went looking for a river to set up camp by. "Where are we going, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "Into the forest to find camp, obviously. Surely Miroku and Shippo have set it up already," Inuyasha responded. "But it's so... dark... in there!" she exclaimed. "What are you, scared?" he teased. "N-n-no, of c-course not!" she stammered, then continued, "I'm here with you aren't I? And we face demons everyday. It's just that... well, never mind." She shivered at the thought of walking through that deep, dark forest. 'Well, at least Inuyasha is here with me. It will make traveling a little easier. Ha... yeah right!' Kagome thought. "Kagome, are you alright? You're shivering." Inuyasha sounded concerned. "I'm fine," she responded. "I'm just a little cold, that's all." Kagome wouldn't admit to Inuyasha that not only was she cold (the temperature had dropped ten degrees upon entering Moonshine Forest) but she was also somewhat scared. 'Is she that cold?' thought Inuyasha. "Come here, Kagome," he said while taking off his red shirt and wrapping it around her. "Better?" he asked. "Much," she replied.

They walked to Stardust River where Shippo and Miroku were waiting. "So, where were you to, eh?" Miroku asked in that where-were-you-and-did-you-do-anything way. Of course he was whacked in the head by Kagome, threatened and yelled at by Inuyasha, and received a confused look from Shippo. "We were waiting in the plain and then Kagome started shivering. That's why she has my shirt so get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert," stated Inuyasha. "Oh, you poor, poor thing! Are you alright, Kagome?" Miroku asked while hugging her. "Why you... I told you not to touch her!" Inuyasha started. After Miroku and Inuyasha were done fighting, Shippo suggested that they get some sleep.

That night, Inuyasha lay awake on a tree branch, thinking to himself how much Kagome means to him. 'What is this feeling? Is this love? Do I have all these feelings toward Kagome? Nah... that's just nonsense. I'm gonna be a great demon one day. Wow, Kagome is really gorgeous! I wonder if she feels the same way about me. I wish I could tell her how I feel but she might think of it as a weakness. How can a human make me so... soft?' "Hmm..."

At the same time, Kagome lay curled up on a blanket, thinking to herself. 'Why can't you see that I love you, Inuyasha? Don't you feel the same way about me? I wonder if I should tell him. If he doesn't love me and I tell him, then he might laugh or make me feel like an idiot, not that he doesn't already...' "This is driving me crazy! Maybe I'll just take a relaxing soak in the river..." Kagome had gotten up, walked to the river's edge, slipped out of her clothes, and started to relax in the river. What she didn't know was that Inuyasha was wide awake and watching her every move from the treetops.

A few minutes later, Kagome heard a splash and started to shriek. "Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. Stop shrieking

or you'll wake everyone up," said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Wha..." She was abruptly cut off when he passionately kissed her. First, it was soft and sweet. His tongue silently licking her lips, asking to taste the sweet, warm enclosure of he mouth. Her tongue massaging his while his tongue went to every section of her mouth. He made sure that he didn't miss a spot and that her sweet taste wasn't wasted. 'Now, now, Inuyasha. Don't get greedy. But I really can't help myself. She just tastes so good. Like peppermint and cloves.'

Inuyasha began to growl as his desire, lust, passion, and arousal became ever stronger for Kagome. While holding back giggles, Kagome purred in response. 'God! That growl is so sexy!1 Please, Inuyasha, let me hear it again and again. Why is a growl turning me on? Maybe because it's from the man (Or demon. Or both, for that matter.) that I love.' Inuyasha then broke the kiss and stared with his golden eyes into her big, brown ones. "Inu..." "Kagome, I love you. I have since you rescued me from the tree when I was stuck there by the sacred arrow of Kikyo. I wanted to tell you for a while but..." "I love you, too, Inuyasha." They both knew where all of this would lead to. Inuyasha would have to be careful with Kagome because she is a young virgin and he loves her. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you aren't ready." said Inuyasha. "Yes, I want to and I know that you do, too. I love you, Inuyasha, and I am ready." "Okay."

Thanks for reading my fanfic! Ch. 2 obviously has a certain yellow fruit in it, yet I cannot post it here. If you wish to read it, I will give the link in a review soon. This is my first fanfic, so be honest about it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, any of it's characters, and so on and so on.


	2. Chapter 3

True Confessions, A Virgin, and Brotherly Love

Chapter 3: True Confessions

"Miroku!? What the hell are you doing here, you pervert?!" "So, I guess you and Kagome were at it, weren't you? So, how was it?" Miroku said slyly. "That's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Besides, how long were you sitting there? I should slit your throat," he added. "Long enough. I woke up when I heard you yell her name. I thought something was wrong, so I came to check up on you. Inuyasha, please come here and take a seat. I want to have a man-to-man talk with you." Inuyasha walked over to the old tree log and sat down. "Inuyasha, you knew that she is only 16, yet you screwed her anyway, didn't you?" "I know, Miroku. Stop stating the obvious." "Why did you do it, Inu? Why?" "Because I love her. And she loves me too, Miro. She trusts me." Inuyasha sighed. "She's not even from this era, Inu. What do you think her grandfather would say when she goes back to her own era, carrying one-fourth demon pups? How do you expect him to react to that? He might never let her come back here, if she is ever to go back to her own time." "That's why I plan to have her stay here with me. It's the only way that I can think of right now. But there is the slight possibility that she won't be pregnant. Either way, I am ready for anything that may happen." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, is that so?" A voice said from behind the two. "Hello Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said without turning around. "Listen, can you come back some other time? I'm a little preoccupied right now." He added. "I come all the way from my castle in the Western Lands to steal the Tenseiga, and all I get is a how-do-you-do and a come-back-some-other-time." Sesshomaru sounded annoyed. "Please Sessho. I'm asking you as my brother to fight me for the Tenseiga later. Now isn't the best time, ok?" Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry. "Oh, is my baby brother scared that he'll get his ass kicked?" Sessho teased. This sent Inuyasha over the edge. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was truly terrified. He broke down crying, while saying, "No. I'm afraid that I may have messed up Kagome's life because I screwed her." Inuyasha was now sobbing uncontrollably. Wrapping his little brother in a blanket, Sessho said, "Very well. I will be back for the Tenseiga, so you better be ready." "Thank you, Sessho. I will be." Inuyasha managed to choke through his tears. "No matter what had happened between you and Kagome, what is done is done. But you can always support Kagome and love her. Our father's love for humans is strong in you, Inu. Fare well." After saying that, Sesshomaru took flight and left. (A/N: I know this is an OOC. Sessho would probably have kicked Inu to the ground. But this is my story and imagination.)

"What was THAT about?" asked Miroku, looking quite confused. "Just brotherly understanding, Miro. Just brotherly understanding," Inuyasha said. After Inuyasha had gotten control of himself, he got up and went to bed partly because of sexual and emotional exhaustion. Miroku followed shortly after, but he sat staring at the glowing embers of the fire for a few minutes, thinking to himself. 'Did I just witness Inu weeping? Wow, I can't believe how much closer Inu and I have gotten. He actually cried in front of me, sat down when I asked him to, and was willing to talk to me about him and Kagome.' And with that, Miroku headed off to bed.

The next morning, not much was said. Inuyasha was relatively quiet, not wanting to mention anything that happened last night. He got down from his perch in the tree and went to lie down next to the sleeping Kagome. She started to stir when he lied down next to her. "Kagome," he whispered, "it's morning." "How late is it?" she asked. "Not very," he said and started to plant kisses on her shoulder and up her neck. "Inuyasha...I..." Inuyasha had cut her off with a soft, sweet kiss that soon turned into a passionate one. This time it was Kagome's turn to growl. Inuyasha withdrew and gave her a surprised look because she had never growled before. "Love you," she finished. His expression changed for surprised to a half smile, half goofy grin. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and brought him back in for another kiss.

They soon broke off when they heard Miroku and Shippo call them for breakfast. "Coming!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled back in unison. When they came and sat down on the tree log, Miroku pulled Inuyasha aside. "Miro, wha..." "Inu, don't forget what Sesshomaru said. He will be back for the Tenseiga, regardless of your condition. We don't know when or where, though. Just be on guard and never let it down." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha, away from Shippo and Kagome so they won't overhear them and get frightened. "Miro, why are you helping me?" "Because I never would have expected you to talk to me about you and Kagome. I never would have dreamed that you would cry in front of me, let alone call me Miro. Don't you see, Inu, that we've grown closer together? Not only could Kagome and Shippo not bear to see you die, but neither could I. So, what do you say? Are we going to fight to keep the Tenseiga in our possession?" "Yeah."

So, everyone, how was the third chapter? I know ther were some OOC's here and there, but if you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it. Thanks to all of you that do! Please R&R. I want to know your opinions.


	3. Chapter 4

True Confessions, A Virgin, and Brotherly Love

Chapter 4: Miroku the Lifesaver and Kagome Kidnapped

That afternoon, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku left camp and made their way to Sunbeam Village. (A/N: Am I the only one who sees a connection between Sunbeam Village, Moonshine Forest, and Stardust River? Hehehe...I just realized that I named a forest after liqueur!) "Miroku, why are we going to Sunbeam Village?" asked Shippo. "Because, my little fox friend, we need to stock up on more supplies. I'm finally going to sleep under comfortable, warm sheets on nice bedding, and be well fed, too." Miroku replied. "Oh, heaven forbid that I make you sleep in the forest. Let me guess...once again an ominous cloud hangs over the richest and most expensive mansion in the village," Inuyasha stated. "Actually, yes." Miroku said in the as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "You know, that's stealing," Inuyasha shot back. "They don't know that. All they know is that I'm a monk that is doing them a favor by getting rid of the 'ominous cloud'." They then reward me for my good deed and act of kindness with a place to sleep and an all-you-can-eat buffet. So shut your mouth, kick back, relax, enjoy yourself, and watch the master at work."

Inuyasha was now howling with laughter. "When was the last time you ever got us into a rich mansion, Inuyasha?" Kagome said coolly. "I bet I could if I wanted to," he snapped back. "What are you gonna say? I'm half demon and you better let me stay here? Ha! They'd wind up hanging you like a piñata and beat you with a stick," Kagome teased. Inuyasha just stood there, too shocked to speak. Kagome walked up to him, kissed the corner of his mouth, and then walked with Miroku and Shippo inside the mansion to perform Miroku's routine. Inuyasha stood there for a few moments more, smirked, and went inside with the others.

"Sir, I have sensed an ominous cloud overhanging this very mansion from Moonshine Forest. This is very serious if not taken care of. I can perform an exorcism if it will be of any help," Miroku said to the owner of the mansion. "Yes, yes! Please do! All of my customers will flee if they find out! You will be rewarded by staying as long as you'd like and as much food as you want! Just please protect my mansion!" the owner pleaded. "Worry not, sir. All will be taken care of." And then Miroku got up and performed the fake ritual to send the "ominous cloud" to the depths of Hell.

Miroku shortly returned to find much food and a grateful owner. "Thank you! You are truly a wonderful monk. How can I ever repay you?" the owner asked. "You have done enough. Your hospitality to a weary monk and his fellow travelers is greatly appreciated." "This? This is nothing compared to what you've done for me. You've saved my business and possibly all our lives." The owner was almost crying out of happiness and relief. He continued with, "I will leave you to rest now. Thank you again!" Then, the owner left. Kagome was surprised at how the owner was throwing himself at Miroku's feet. Inuyasha was slightly disgusted at how Miroku could ever be portrayed as a lifesaver. "You're ripping people off and they don't even know it," said Inuyasha. "I know, isn't it beautiful?" Miroku replied. "Depends on how you look at it, I guess..." Inuyasha stated.

That night, after dinner, Kagome decided that she would take a walk. There was a beautiful full moon that illuminated the night sky.

-FLASHBACK-

"Miss Minero? Are you here?" called Kagome. "Yes, dear. Please come in," Miss Minero replied. "Ah, Kagome, I've had quite a vision about you." "What is it? Please tell me," Kagome pleaded. "Let's see, here. I saw that you were in a strange and new place. The full moon is out and brighter than ever. You are walking by yourself in a wooded area...oh, Kagome! Please don't walk alone under the full moon! Something bad will happen!" Miss Minero exclaimed. "Are you sure? What if it's a mistake?" Kagome asked. "I can check my tarot cards, if you'd like," Miss Minero offered. The first card was the forest card, the second one was the full moon card, and the third was the death card. Her vision was proven through the cards. (A/N: Sorry. I know almost nothing about tarot cards so please don't be offended!)

-END FLASHBACK-

"Oh, no!" Kagome exclaimed. She started running back toward the mansion when something caught her attention. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked over in the direction of the bushes. A pair of golden eyes were staring at her, yet they weren't the soft, gorgeous eyes of her lover, Inuyasha. These eyes were piercing into her skin like cold fire. It was Sesshomaru.

Hello everyone! So, how was this chapter? I hope none of you are offended by the tarot cards scene because I have no idea of what tarot cards contain except the death card. Maybe you people (I'm trying not to say "you guys" because you might take it literally and think I'm a sexist or something!) can inform me or teach me a thing or two about tarot cards. Well, I hope you liked the fourth chapter (and all the others, might I add).

DISCLAIMER: I've tried, I've failed, and I still don't own Inuyasha. Miss Minero (Min-ear-oh or min-air-oh, how ever you want to pronounce it) is indeed mine so don't use it without asking me first, OK?


End file.
